paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/I think it's about that time I leave
Updates= It felt really difficult leaving the wiki behind after nearly two years of editing. I've tried doing so many times during the past few days but to no avail, I somehow keep going back to the wiki every now and then to check up on its status. I've come to the realization that I can't just abandon it. Because of this, I shall remain as an admin for now, but will be going on a short hiatus to have some time on my own. Hopefully something good will happen to the PAYDAY series until PAYDAY 2 support ends in 2017. |-|Original message= How do I even begin with this? Let's see; I've been having some thoughts lately about whether or not I should remain on this wiki, as my interests in the series seems to have waned considerably after CrimeFest 2015. I felt that I could no longer contribute as much to the wiki as I used to, and seeing as I was most likely the least productive of the active editors around that's saying a lot. I did not have the ability to contribute in-game images or statistic rips like Rhyzak, nor could I provide profound tips and pointers like Jemjar; the most I could do around the wiki is to be its unorthodox grammar police, something I'm not at all proud of. The one thing I was ever really proficient with was to create weapon blogs, and I can't even do that properly now due to the stat overhauls messing up my plans. I don't blame the game, though, it still holds up remarkably in its current state, though I don't think I can follow up to it any longer. As someone who's struggling with social anxiety and chronic depression along with a daily 8-hour job, I find continuing on at this point very difficult. I've been loitering about on this wiki for nearly two years, and during that time I may have upset some people, disagreed with them on things, made enemies, and so on, and I wanted to apologize to whomever I have offended. My points of view often clashes with those of Hassat Hunter, and because of that we've strongly disagreed with each other on many occasions, but still, those are the disagreements that I've come to respect. To quote one of the greater people who used to work on the wiki: I couldn't have said that better myself. To Hassat: You would make a good admin, and should seek out Shidou on Steam to apply for that position. You have performed a lot better than I for the past year, and should be able to help with building the wiki since you're still playing. I have nominated you before, and I believe Shidou would grant it to you if you ask. Once that's done you can feel free to remove the images that I've posted but didn't use, like the unused weapon icons on my user page. To GameZone1: Don't be too harsh on Stoudemire, even though I have to agree his English is often atrocious. Just silently correct his edits if he makes a mistake somewhere and move on. You could apply for adminship if you feel confident, though please do consider working with a more cordial and professional manner, as expletives may sometimes offend the people you are trying to help or correct. To Oscar Kofoed: I have to admit you and I have more things in common than most, and enjoyed our brief and few conversations a lot. It's a shame, though, that I have to leave in this manner. Maybe we'll see each other again sometimes. I was never very good with words, so I hope I didn't miss anything. A lot of people have shown their sadness when Jemjar left, though I don't suppose I deserve such care. The quiet exit's fine by me. I've pinged Shidou on Steam about my resignation, and the user rights should be changed shortly. Goodbye, and I hope I'll see you guys again someday. Category:Blog posts